The Arrangement
by A.L.Reilley
Summary: Arranged marriages suck ...  some characters taken from the brilliant CP Coulter's Dalton fic  ...  horrible summary, but the story will hopefully explain itself better ...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue! . . . well, I do own Alexandra and a few other OC's . . . but Justin and some of the other characters belong to the always ever so talented Miss CP Coulter . . .

_**A/N: okay so this is just a random new bunny idea that popped into my head the other night while I was at work . . . it got stuck there and wouldn't go away so I decided I should write it out before the bunny started to eat my others . . . so here it is, let me know what you guys think . . . **_

"Alexandra! Come here, your father and I have something to talk to you about!" Alex knew that this meant trouble. Most likely they had heard about the latest incident with her best friend, Maggie, at school. They hadn't meant to get into that much trouble. In fact, they hadn't even meant to get caught. But sometimes Maggie got a little too excited and would accidentally mess up and get them caught. But Mags was Alex's best friend, so she couldn't be mad. But the tone of her mother's voice made Alex wonder what had happened now. She debated just heading on up to her room, but she knew that wouldn't work, so she frowned and turned before heading into the family sitting room.

Gwendolen Haverleigh sat primly on one of the sofas, already dressed in the expensive evening gown she would be wearing to the gala tonight. Alex's father, Lord Harrison Haverleigh, stood by the fireplace already drinking his first spirit of the night, dressed in the tuxedo he would be wearing. Alex stopped in the doorway, not wanting to go completely into the room. "Come in and shut the door, Alexandra. We need to talk to you in private, and that new maid girl seems too eager for gossiping." Alex scoffed before shutting the door and moving to sit on the chaise across from her mother, not wanting to hear the tirade that was sure to come, but knowing that if she didn't at least pretend to listen, then she would be in even more trouble. Plus she wanted to get this fuss over with because she still had to get ready for the gala, and she knew that her mother would expect nothing less than perfection from her tonight in front of the rest of proper society.

Before Gwendolen could get too far into her tirade, Alex had already tuned her voice out, trying to think of just how she would do her hair for the gala. But at the sound of her dad's deep voice, she blinked and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, zoned out. What was that, mum?" Alex could tell that her mother was upset with having to repeat herself, just by the thin-lipped frown. "Alexandra, you must get your head out from the clouds. Especially now. So as I was saying it is far past time for you to grow up and start acting like the proper young lady that is expected from this family. You are nearly seventeen and it is time for you to stop with those silly girlish shenanigans with those common friends you've acquired at school." Alex frowned at the jab at her best friend, who was at the expensive boarding school on a scholarship for music. "That is why your father and I have arranged for you to become betrothed."

"WHAT?" Alex didn't even attempt to contain the outburst at the news. But she was quickly silenced by her father's voice. "Alexandra, enough. The arrangement is made, and you will obey. And if you in any way bring shame on our family . . ." Her father trailed off and Alex sighed, staring at her feet before nodding slightly. "Yes sir. May I ask who my betrothed is to be?" Alex secretly prayed that it wasn't the Duke of Pembroke's son. He was hideous. Not to mention a pervert and completely sexist. Her father seemed about to answer, but her mother cut him off with an undignified scoff. "What does it matter who he is, Alexandra? He is your betrothed and you will be wed. He is coming to escort you to the gala tonight, so go get ready. And don't even think about wearing that hideous red dress. Wear the blue one with the jewels. Go on, Alexandra. And do try to do something with your hair, and a little makeup." Alex managed to keep from saying something scathing back to her mother, but instead merely nodded and stood and headed up to her room.

There was a soft knock on the door of the library before the door opened and Laura's head popped around the corner, before smiling at her brother. "Hey, Justin. Mom and Dad are looking for you. They said if I found you to tell you they wanted to talk to you. They're in Dad's study. I think it's serious." Justin could tell that his sister was worried, but he smiled and tried to just push it off so not to worry her. "Thanks, Laura. I'll go see what they want. You going to the gala tonight too?" She rolled her eyes before nodding. "Of course. Do you think they would let me miss it?" Justin chuckled before nodding and standing, putting the ribbon bookmark in the book so he wouldn't lose his spot before sitting it down on the desk and heading down to his father's study.

Justin knocked on the door to the study and heard his father's warm voice before opening the door and stepping into the study. He could remember when he would come here as a kid, and sit with his dad, just watching as he would go over any of the paperwork that he was doing. That was, until Justin hit the rebellious stage. Then the meetings in his father's study were always bad news, because they meant trouble. He was guessing that whatever his parents wanted to talk to him about today was trouble again. His mother smiled at him before walking out of the room, lightly giving his arm a small squeeze. He turned back to his father, who motioned for him to sit down across the desk from him, and Justin nervously sat down, trying to remain calm.

"Justin, I have something to tell you. I know you might not agree with it, but your mother and I are worried about you. We tried to grant you the leeway to tell us if there was anything to stop us, but you graduated a month ago. We've entered into an agreement with Lord and Lady Haverleigh on your behalf, and they've accepted. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about, but Alexandra is a good girl. I'm sure you'll be happy. You are to escort her to the gala tonight, and next week we are holding a dinner party to announce the betrothal. She's younger than you, so you will have time before you are married, but Justin you need to settle down."

Justin couldn't believe it. His parents had seemed understanding at graduation when he had asked them to give him a little more time. He had been at a ruddy all boys school, for Christs sake! But now they had already arranged an engagement to a girl he had only seen a few times at these society functions before he had started at Dalton? He wanted to voice every objection that was swirling through his head right now, but he knew that it wouldn't matter. His father was very particular about the family image and their name. And since they had already made an agreement . . . well Justin was stuck. So he just kept his mouth shut and nodded, wanting his father to dismiss him so that he could go do whatever he wanted for a while, before he would have to get ready for a gala with a stranger who was now going to be his wife. A quick call to Charlie would definitely be in order. Even though his best friend was likely to just say 'told you so' and then Justin would just proceed to tease Charlie about Hope and they would be back on the same page.

"Haverleigh? I only ask so I can try to see about the family and the girl. What's her name? So I won't embarrass myself by having to ask her." Justin really just wanted to get out of here. Maybe go to the pool and swim for a little while. "Alexandra Haverleigh. She goes to school with Laura, perhaps they know each other. I know how close you are to your sister. You can go. Don't forget that you're to escort Alexandra to the gala tonight. I told her parents you would be over just after dinner, so don't be late." Justin nodded before standing. "Of course not."

Justin carefully opened the door to the study, and just as he had expected, Laura was standing there listening. He raised an eyebrow before she straightened and gave a sort of pretentious huff. He took her by the arm and led her back to the library where she pulled away from him with a self-righteous string of curses that made him raise an eyebrow. "Laura! Where did you learn those words and why are they coming from your mouth?" He could tell Laura was not concerned but she merely shook her head. "You're not my father, Justin! Now why did you drag me up here? Going to interrogate me about the girl they chained you to? Well, if that's what you're wanting, I don't know her. She's ahead of me at school. But she seems nice, maybe a bit of a troublemaker at times, but she's not pompous or pretentious. She's in the orchestra and choir, and she's in the honors clubs. Other than that, I really don't know her. She's always seen hanging out with a scholarship girl, art I think, so she's obviously not half as pompous as some." Justin listened, trying to memorize all the details about his now fiancee that Laura was saying. He moved to sit down in the chair he had been sitting in before getting the news, but ignoring the book he had been previously reading. He nodded absently, trying to memorize every detail his sister was giving him. "So Justin, what time did they say you have to go pick her up for the gala? Because you might want to go get dressed." That was when Justin really looked at his sister and noticed the curlers she had pulled in her hair and the light makeup on her face, as she had obviously already started getting ready. He pulled out his watch before cursing under his breath and standing before starting for his room, leaning over and kissing Laura on the cheek. "Thanks, Laura. See you at the gala."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue! . . . well, I do own Alexandra and a few other OC's . . . but Justin and some of the other characters belong to the always ever so talented Miss CP Coulter . . .

_**A/N: sorry this took a while . . . work got in the way . . . plus a few random ideas for some drabbles/oneshots/co-writing stuff . . . if you want to read some of the drabbles/etc – feel free to follow me on tumblr (my profile link is on my profile page here)**_

Alex had just finished up the last touches to her hair and makeup when there was a knock on the door. Her mother walked in, and Alex managed to keep from groaning in frustration. She looked up to see her mother actually gracing her with a smile. "Lovely. Glad to see you can still follow directions. Now come along, Alexandra. Your betrothed is here and you shouldn't keep him waiting." Alex rolled her eyes before turning back to the mirror. "Yes, mother. Let me just finish up and I'll be right down. He shouldn't be nervous, since he must have already gotten your and father's approval. So he shouldn't mind waiting a little bit longer. Isn't that the gentlemanly thing to do anyways?" Gwendolen scowled at Alex's remarks before walking back out of her room. "Don't dawdle, Alexandra."

"Don't dawdle, Alexandra." Alex mocked her mother with a frown. She sprayed a quick splash of her perfume on and stood, smoothing out the fabric of the dress before grabbing her mini purse, where she stashed a few touch-up essentials and some other emergency necessities. Not thinking of any other way she could keep from having to go down to finally see who this mystery fiance was, Alex sighed and started for the stairs.

Justin straightened his tie one last time before pressing the buzzer at the house he had been given the directions to by his father this evening. He hoped he wasn't too early or anything, but as he was shown into a sitting room, he smiled slightly before holding out his hand to the older gentleman, who was soon to be his father in law. "Lord Haverleigh, good evening." He shook hands with him before turning to the older woman sitting, taking her hand lightly in his and kissing the back of it in the proper old-fashioned manner that his tutors had instructed him in as a boy. "Lady Haverleigh, you look splendid." He stepped back and smiled before glancing around the room. "And Alexandra?"

"She's still getting ready. I'll go see how much longer she'll be. Do sit and make yourself comfortable, Justin." He smiled and nodded at the older woman, Gwendolen, as he was told, who would soon be his mother in law. God save him. The woman just looked like a terror. At least with Harrison, it didn't seem like the older man had a particularly foul odor under his nose all the time. He hoped that Alexandra wouldn't have the constant sneer of haughtiness on her face. Of course, he wasn't too picky when it came to his preferences for girls. But he supposed it would be useless to have any picks now that he was engaged. God, just the thought made him feel weighed down, trapped.

Alex followed her mother (who had stopped at the bottom of the stairs) into the sitting room, instantly noticing the stranger. Her fiance. She would have to get used to that. She didn't recognize him from any of the galas that she had been forced into attending over the years, although he did seem vaguely familiar. Great, she didn't even know her fiance's name. How embarrassing. And it was all because her mother wanted to be a bitch about it all. Luckily her father seemed to realize the slight flaw and smiled at the guy, who stood and turned towards her. "Ah, Alexandra, lovely. Justin and I were just talking about colleges. He recently decided on Oxford, which is really a shame." Alexandra managed to keep from rolling her eyes at her father's comments. There was nothing wrong with Oxford, it just wasn't their family's legacy school. They were a Cambridge family. But he smiled and took her hand with a light kiss that she was sure he had been scripted into, before softly saying her name. "Alexandra." She had to admit, he had a nice voice. Soft, but not wimpy, and kind. She smiled back at him before laughing slightly. "Everyone calls me Alex, but your voice seems more kind with the full name. Perhaps you might be allowed to use it." Alex could see her father's frown and the slight look of shock on her mother's face, but her fiance . . . Justin, seemed amused and laughed softly. "Well, I shall have to wait and see, won't I? But for now, shall we go?" She smiled and nodded before slipping her arm into his and following him out of her family's house to his car.

Justin liked this one. She seemed to have spunk and didn't seem afraid to actually speak her mind. But he was still going to be cautious. After all, he still didn't know her, aside from the few comments that Laura had managed to tell him about her. And she was pretty, not that he was obsessed with appearances. He didn't care one way or the other. But she had particularly intriguing eyes, a blue-green color that reminded him of water. Like the ocean. Like the ocean on a perfect day. They looked more blue now because of her dress, he was sure. He frowned slightly at having gotten lost in thought. "I'm sorry I don't have any flowers for you tonight. My parents only told me this afternoon. Besides it would hardly be fair of me to give you flowers without knowing you and what to give."

When they arrived at the building where tonight's gala was being held, Justin helped Alex out of the car, holding out his arm for her. He smiled before leading the way into the gala and the crowd that was sure to be waiting. He would much rather skip the gala and go back to his house and sit in the library and read. He turned to glance back down at his date, chuckling at the subtle roll of her eyes at the overly fake wave from one of the socialites who he knew to be a horrid person. He leaned over and whispered lightly in Alex's ear. "I take it you agree that Lisette is a horrid person?" When she glanced up at him with a smile, Justin was stunned for a moment.

Alex pasted on a smile that she had long since perfected for these gala events and such. She didn't bother to hide the eyeroll at the blonde obnoxious social queen from school. Although when she heard the soft comment from beside her, she turned to look up at Justin, just smiling softly. "Let's just say that Lisette isn't one of the people I would be personally inviting anywhere." She looked back around the room, not wanting to stay and socialize with these people (most of who were such fakes that it grated at her nerves), not to mention there was sure to be the gossip of the fact that she was on the arm of one of the guys that had been talked about as one of the top bachelors of the group, despite some hinted shadows in his past. She didn't even know him.

On a whim, Alex pulled her arm from his and took his hand in hers, smiling happily. "Come on, let's walk the gardens. I hate crowds. And I wanted to talk." She gave his hand a light pull and led the way out to the gardens. Good, she thought. This way they could talk and try to at least get to know each other a little bit. Especially since they were sort of in the same trapped boat. She smiled as they made it through to the gardens before turning to glance back up at Justin. "Okay, uhm, twenty questions?"

_**A/N: okay sorry this chapter is kinda short – especially given the long wait you guys have had – but I just didn't want to put the actual talk with Justin and Alex in the same chapter . . . again sorry about the delay . . . love you all! : )**_


End file.
